Mark Frutkin
Mark Frutkin (born January 2, 1948) is an American-born Canadian poet and novelist. Life Frutkin was born in Cleveland, Ohio.Rob Maclennan, "Profile on Mark Frutkin, with a few questions," Open Book Ontario, November 28, 2012. Web, Mar. 13, 2019. He attended a Jesuit high school in Cleveland and then a Jesuit university in Chicago, working in factories in Chicago and Cleveland during summer breaks. He earned a B.A. from Loyola University. In 1967-1968 he studied at Loyola University in Rome, Italy. Frutkin emigrated to Canada in 1970 as a draft resister during the Vietnam War. For 10 years, 1970-1980, he lived in a log cabin with no electricity or running water near Wolf Lake, Quebec. Frutkin became a Canadian citizen in 1976. In 1980 he moved to Ottawa, where he lives with his wife, Faith, and son, Elliot. As a journalist and critic he has written articles and reviews for the Globe & Mail, Harper's, the Ottawa Citizen, Montreal Gazette, Amazon.com/ca, Ottawa Magazine, and other publications. His poetry and fiction have been published in numerous Canadian and foreign journals including Canadian Fiction Magazine, Descant, and Prism International. In 1992 he taught a year-long poetry workshop at the University of Ottawa. Recognition In 1988, his novel, Atmospheres Apollinaire, was short-listed for a Governor General's Award as well as for the Trillium Award and the Ottawa-Carleton Book Award. In 2007, his novel, Fabrizio's Return, won the Trillium Prize for best book in Ontario,Mark Frutkin wins Trillium book prize, Toronto Star, June 4, 2007. Web, June 16, 2008. plus the Sunburst Award for Canadian literature of the fantastic,2007 Sunburst Award Winner, Sunburst Award Society, Web, July 8, 2012. and was nominated for the Commonwealth Writers' Prize for Best Book (Canada/Caribbean region).Munro and more on short list for prize, Toronto Star, February 11, 2007. Web, June 16, 2008. Fabrizio's Return was turned into an opera, Fabrizio's Comet, with music and libretto by James McKeel, which premiered at St. Olaf College in Northfield, Minnesota in October 2014.Audio / visual, Mark Frutkin. Web, Mar. 13, 2019. Publications Poetry *''The Alchemy Of Clouds''. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead / Goose Lane Editions, 1985; Manchester, England: Carcanet Press, 1986. *''Acts Of Light''. Dunvegan, ON: Cormorant, 1992. *''Iron Mountain''. Vancouver, BC: Beach Holme, 2001. *''Hermit Thrush''. Toronto: Quattro Books, 2016. Novels * The Growing Dawn. Quadrant Editions, 1984; Amsterdam, Netherlands: Bridges Books, 1987. *''Atmospheres Apollinaire''. Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 1988; Vancouver, BC: Beach Holme, 1998. * Invading Tibet. Toronto: Random House, 1991; New York: Soho Press, 1993. * In The Time Of The Angry Queen. Toronto: Random House, 1993. * The Lion Of Venice. Vancouver, BC: Beach Holme, 1997. * Slow Lightning. Vancouver, BC: Raincoast, 2001. * Fabrizio's Return. Toronto: Knopf, 2006. *''A Message for the Emperor''. Montreal: Véhicule Press, 2012. Non-fiction * Erratic North: A Vietnam draft resister's life in the Canadian bush. Toronto: Toronto: Dundurn, 2008. * Walking Backwards: Grand tours, minor visitations, miraculous journeys and a few good meals. Toronto: Dundurn, 2011. *''Colourless Green Ideas Sleep Furiously: Short essays and alternative versions''. Toronto: Quattro Books, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the author..CV, Writer Mark Frutkin. Web, Mar. 13, 2019. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *New poetry 2015 (2 poems) ;Books *Mark Frutkin at Amazon.com ;About *Profile on Mark Frutkin, with a few questions at Open Book Ontario, 2012 *Mark Frutkin Official website *Mark Frutkin Official weblog Category:1948 births Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian poets Category:American expatriates in Canada Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets